Rainin’ You
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Ebon and HotStreak have separated and were brought into a special center. No longer Ebon, Ivan is released, with no where to go. As he wonders Dakota as a normal nobody, his mind wonders to someone. Someone he misses dearly. Shiv.


Psycho Chan's Note: I actually found a song for Ebon and Shiv. I still feel pathetic though because it's frickin midnight. Grrrr…I just watched Static Shock on TV. I nearly died when it was 'Wet and Wild'. It sucks that HotStreak kept screwing up. Poor guy. He should have had more air time. It pisses me off that HotStreak only appears in eleven episodes…he had such potential too…waaaah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or it's characters. I don't own the song either. Brad Paisley does…I own a CD…does that count?

Rainin' You

The man hated this. He hated everything. Ivan was once feared. At one time, his name struck panic into those around him. Now he was an absolute nobody once more. Everyone had left him. Talon wanted to be normal. She wanted to be Theresa again. Shiv wanted to keep his powers. Like Ebon, without his powers, he was a nobody. Ivan wonders the emptying streets of Dakota Fields, knowing that _his _nobody lived around here somewhere. Somewhere in this large city. He heard the soft sound of thunder above him, but he kept walking. Strange as it was, as much as Ivan wanted powers back, he wanted to see Shiv more. He wanted to see him. Talk to him. _Hold _him even.

_When I looked out today_

_And saw that the sky was gray_

_I thought about the way_

_You loved days like this_

Even when the rain started pouring, the African man continues his saunter, his clothes quickly collecting every drop of water. Ivan sighs out loud, ignoring the looks he was getting from those around him. Those seeking shelter in buildings or umbrellas. Ivan however, continued his slow pace through the falling droplets. He remembered yelling at Shiv for puddle hopping. Yes, that Asian teenager loved the rain and snow. He would spend hours outside in the rain and then days on the couch, sniffling. As much as that irritated Ivan, he wanted that back. He remembers that warm feeling he got while tending to the idiot. Getting him more tissues, stealing warmer blankets, even forcing cough syrup down his throat. That boy hated medicine as much as he hated being bored.

_And driving into town_

_It really started coming down_

_Bringing me back around_

_To all that I miss_

With the cold water droplets dripping down his dark skin, Ivan tries to recall things that Shiv had told him about his life before the Big Bang. All he knew was that he lived with his mother, who was kinda crazy, and his father, who worked a lot. Shiv had mentioned his siblings. He had a younger sister, Chantal who was probably the only one who wouldn't stick out in society other than their father. Then there was Lee, his older brother. He was fucked in the head. Ebon remembers meeting him once. But only once because then the deranged man tried to get Scott into bed with him. Furious, Ebon had decked him and hauled Shiv off to a 'safer' place. The boy also had a twin sister, Amy, who was younger by two and a half minutes. She too was metahuman, having followed her brother to the docks. She could transform her body into anything she wanted, often mythical creatures. Other than that, Ivan couldn't think of anything. No street name, no address or last name. he couldn't even recall what side of Dakota he lived on. The criminal regrets not paying much attention now. At this rate, he would never find Scott.

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

Then a thought sinks into Ivan's mind. What if Scott wanted nothing more to do with him now that they were normal? What if he only needed a place to stay, and with Ebon offering shelter and food, and is now unneeded? A sense of worry seeps into Ivan's soul. Surely Shiv was more loyal than that…right? Then again, he had left Ebon to be arrested before to save his own ass. Ivan did not like this. He did not like this one bit.

_I didn't even run inside_

_Or worry about staying dry_

_Besides there's no where I can hide_

_From these feelings now_

Ivan felt more compelled to find Scott. To find him and maybe tell him everything. About how he missed him. How he thought he lost him. That he _loved_ him even. But would that just scare him away? Ivan is hit with more worry as thunder cracks up from above. Defeat floods Ivan like the rain soaked his clothes. Shiv would never think of the older man like that. How could he? All Ebon did was hit him whenever he misbehaved and send him to some corner in the room. Again, he did not like this. The doubt. The love. But mostly, the not knowing where Shiv was. If he was okay or not.

_Running down my face_

_Takes me to another place_

_I can't think of a better way to drown_

Remembering how they met, Ivan smiles softly. Years ago, he saw the purpled hair boy in a run down bar that metahumans seemed to have taken over. He was playing pinball with a grin on his face. At first, Ebon ignored the twerp. Almost two hours later, that boy caught his attention. Another man with short blonde hair wanted the pinball machine. Ebon was annoyed that a fight for the damn machine had started, with the blonde yelling and the scrawny boy whining. Turning to leave, the shadow man slid off the bar stool. Then a light buzzing made him lift his gaze from the exit. That purple haired boy had knives for hands and was swinging wildly at the blonde. Ebon narrowed his eyes as those glowing knives sank into the flesh of the other man. The Asian got interesting. Ebon soon learned the full meaning to the word 'interesting' with living with him.

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

_I can't explain it_

_But I am baptized and anew_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

Remembering the good days, Ivan stops on the sidewalk. All he could hear was the rain hitting the concrete and occasionally thunder. He felt cold from deep within. No fire would ever bring him warmth. Looking to the gray sky, Ivan stares up at the dark clouds. They brought comfort somehow. He wanted to storm like this every day for the rest of his life. But he knew that the storm would pass, just like his powers. It seemed that everything in his life went away. First his mother had divorced their father, then he died, forcing Ivan to care for his brother on the streets. He had thought that his powers would change his life for the better. But then Adam left him to become a record label then a hero. After that, everyone he met abandoned him. Now, even his powers have left him behind. He had nothing. Not even family. They all forsaken him. However, Ivan refused to believe that Shiv would do that. He was too stupid to do something that malicious.

_If I had my way_

_It would do this every day_

_I would never see the sun_

_Because the closest I get _

_To holding you again_

_Is every time that sky opens up_

Feeling a little better, Ivan returns his gaze to the ground. However, a bright red shape caught his attention. It was a sign for a Chinese restaurant, outlined in gold trim. Standing for a few minutes, the dark man decides to go inside and order something he was sure would not fill him up. He always nagged at Scott for eating that crap. Waste of money. Stepping through the glass door, Ivan was hit with the warmth of the building. He shivered at the pleasant feel, slowly making his way to the register. He was stopped by an all too familiar voice. "Hey Boss! What are you doin' here?" With his brown eyes lighting up, Ivan's heart skipped a beat.

_Its feels like it's rainin' you_

_I can't explain it_

_But I am baptized anew_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

_It feels like it's rainin' you_

Quickly, Ivan turns to see Shiv, stuffing his face with rice with those damn sticks that he never figured out how to use without looking like a total idiot. "Shiv?" It was him alright. You could never hide those eyes full of delight, does not matter if you change the color.

"Yup. Heard you were released, right after HotStreak." Shiv had that damn grin again. "Guess I should call you Ivan then, huh?"

"Scott…" Ivan sits down across from the now black haired brown eyed boy. "You can call me anything you want." For the first time, the two nobody's share a smile. Everything was going to be okay. For the first time in Ivan Evans life, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
